


【源德】拜托学长放过我吧！

by Vic_Lullaby



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 殷学长x金学弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Lullaby/pseuds/Vic_Lullaby
Summary: [轻松向小甜文] [源德] [殷学长x金学弟]
Relationships: 源德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【源德】拜托学长放过我吧！

1.

殷志源最近沦陷了，陷落在手机里，整日对着屏幕傻笑，还时不时发出“啊真是，怎么会这么可爱”的感叹。

兄弟们百思不得其解，我们大哥在这所大学里可是称王称霸的绝对主角，德智体美打架骂街样样精通，就算他把惹恼自己的人搞到崩溃哭着跪地求饶，也没人敢出头说句不是。就是这么一位大少爷，现在竟然乐得门牙都收不住了。

“我说大少爷啊，你最近可变得不一样了，看什么呢这么开心，也给兄弟们见识见识呗？”坐在殷志源后排的小弟调侃了一句。

往常来说，一听这阴阳怪气的话殷志源马上就会骂得他找不着北。可今天也不知道为什么他的心情如此舒畅，懒洋洋靠在椅背上转过身来，一副端着宝贝似的样子，用手遮着屏幕悄悄拿给后面的小弟看了一眼。

“看见了吧？好看吧？可爱吧？”

他的语气里满是炫耀，难不成是养了条小狗？小弟这么定睛一看，好家伙，这照片里不是别人，正是一个月之前斗胆坐在了殷志源旁边座位的小学弟。

为什么说是斗胆呢？任何一个本校生都知道，学校里有三不能：不能逃课，不能挂科，不能坐在殷志源旁边。犯了其中任何一条都不要想着毕业。殷志源旁边的座位是给谁留的？给腿留的，给包留的，就是不给除他之外的任何人留，这是专属殷志源的vip两连座。不小心坐在那了怎么办？不用他开口，他身后的小弟们收到他的眼神就会站起身把人拎出去，整节课都要和这间教室说再见了。

所以当那个穿着宽松的卫衣、胸前抱着帆布书包、眨着天真的眼睛的男生走到正在和后排兄弟打闹的殷志源面前，指着“殷志源书包御用座位”对他说“请问这里有人坐吗？”的时候，殷志源的兄弟们全部愣住了。

殷志源看着面前这个不知天高地厚的男生，心里觉得好笑。长得这么嫩，怕不是新生走错班了吧？无聊的生活里好久没有发生这么有趣的事了，他殷志源才不会错过这么好的整人机会。

于是殷志源异常慷慨地微笑着对他说：“没人，坐吧”，并且抬手按下想站起身拎人出门的小弟，兄弟们你看看我我看看你，全然不知所措。没过多久，整个教室里充满了窃窃私语，公共课百十来号人纷纷回头关注着这个男生，都想弄清他究竟是何方神圣，能让这殷恶魔都对他礼让三分。

“你叫什么名字？好像之前在这课上没见过你啊？”殷志源先发了话，过目不忘也是他的本事之一，只是这个人还真是第一次见，样貌倒是在男生中好看的过分，他忍不住盯着多看了一会儿，惹得面前的男生一阵脸红。

“我叫金……我叫李宰镇，之前……请假来着，不熟很正常。”

殷志源从小跟着家里那位商界大魔头老爹学看人长大的，这点小伎俩他一眼就能看穿。

“哦，来代课的吧？”。

男生愣住了，不好意思的笑了笑，点点头。

殷志源脑子一转，马上就想明白是怎么回事，最近学校把老校区的艺术学院搬来了新校区，估计他也是其中的学生之一，“你叫金什么？”殷志源继续问道。

“金在德。”

“艺术院的吧？”

“你怎么知道？”他难以置信地看着殷志源，而殷志源只是撇撇嘴，手背撑着下巴一副沾沾自得的样子。

“我什么都知道。我还知道，等会儿上课你会被叫到回答问题，而且你不一定能答得出来。”

金在德被他自信的样子逗得乐出了声，“别开玩笑了，你是大仙么？还没发生的事怎么可能预见得到。”

上课开始十多分钟后，“李宰镇”同学被叫了起来……

2.

正如几个小时之后，回到宿舍的金在德在对宰镇哥哭诉时说的那样，最后悔的一件事就是对殷志源说出了那句无理的话。他根本就不敢想象，这个人是从什么时候开始就想好了所有的圈套和诱饵。

第一次代课就被老师问了难度极高的题，果不其然，金在德支支吾吾答不上来，一边站在座位前害怕得发抖，一边在心里向宰镇哥道歉，真是对不住他，要让他的名字出丑了。他的沉默使得整个教室安静得可怕，所有学生都在观察着老师的表情，生怕老师一嗓子怒吼出来吓得人魂飞魄散。

正当金在德准备放弃挣扎的时候，他感到手指被什么人拉了一下，随即手里多出一张纸条。他打开一看，上面写着这道题的答案和解释，而传来答案的殷学长则像什么都没发生似的悠闲地望向窗外。

金在德大为感激，救命稻草就摆在面前哪有不抓紧的道理？他定了定神，用眼睛偷瞄着小纸条，强装自信地把答案叙述出来。

听罢，老师把悬在鼻梁上的眼镜向上推了推，站在讲台仔细地上下打量远处座位上的金在德，悠哉地点点头。

“你们都知道，我一直以来都会出题试探新来同学的水平。我很高兴，这个班继殷志源同学之后，终于出现了第二位第一次上课就能答对我出的题的学生。很好！我记住你了，李宰镇同学！”

金在德在一众敬佩的目光中安心坐下，正想着一定要感谢身边主动帮忙的好心学长，可一回头看过去，却发现学长正捂着嘴偷乐。他觉得好像哪里不太对劲，歪着头仔细回想刚才发生的事。

忽然间他明白过来，答对问题根本就不是好事！

他的脸和声音已经在老师的脑子里和李宰镇这个名字紧紧地绑在一起，这就意味着未来的一个学期，他金在德都不得不顶着李宰镇的名字来这里上课，还要时刻警惕被老师点名的风险，那张小小的纸条就这样轻而易举地搅乱了他的新学期。

那么，这位学长……

“我就是殷志源，不用谢，金在德，哦不对，李宰镇同学，”罪魁祸首殷志源笑得更开心了，“下次课记得过来坐哟，我会帮你占座的。”

见金在德被震惊得嘴里连单个字都蹦不出来，殷志源又故意贴近他的耳边，用带着磁性的嗓音一字一顿地说：“我 等 着 你。”

金在德的脸瞬间红得冒烟，小眼神慌张地在殷志源的笑脸前震颤着。

不用想也知道，他摊上大事了。

3.

“就是这样，”金在德叹了口气，“我被迫承包了宰镇哥你的课，代课可以，期末考试我可帮不了你，”而后他把宰镇的课本甩到宿舍桌子上，换回了哭腔，“怎么办啊哥，你不跟我说他的事迹还好，说完我更害怕了，我完了，我可能被恶魔盯上了！”

李宰镇对于比自己小一届的同乡学弟这幅抓狂模样毫无同情之感，他踱着步走到窗边的画架前，从练习用的静物里挑出一个被阳光晒得闪金边的红苹果，肆意地咬下一口，边吃着边嘟囔着：“命运的事谁能说得清呢，你既然不幸被选中，不如享受这个过程。记得多回答问题把我的分数刷高点。”

金在德嘟着嘴毫不领情地送给李宰镇一个白眼。

宰镇哥这话听着让人憋气，不过也不是没有道理。反正已经掉进陷阱里，他可不想乖乖做恶魔手中待宰的羔羊，干脆玩个痛快，说不定就能找到恶魔的软肋逃出生天呢。

说到“享受”，金在德不由得回想起殷学长靠近自己的时候，温暖的鼻息轻轻扫过耳际，声带振动发出的声音把他的心弦全部拨乱，心跳的速度变得过快，连带着呼吸也忘了节拍。一定是因为紧张，因为害怕，才不是因为其他那些让他不敢想的原因。

不行，现在还不能自乱阵脚！他把头脑里纠成乱麻的思绪快速清理掉。对于那些删除不掉的想法，他只能不停地劝说自己，选择坐在殷学长旁边，只是因为教室里没有更好的位置，才不是因为他忍不住偷拍了在校内树丛边和流浪狗玩耍的殷学长笑起来的样子。

4.

“哟，小学弟来了啊，”新的一天就由殷学长的这句话开始，“我还以为你不会来，没想到这么乖啊。”殷志源露出他标志性地微笑。

刚迈进教室的金在德看到主动向自己打招呼的殷学长，不禁打了个寒颤。他嘴角的那一抹笑意里像是藏着獠牙，再配上身后那排已经准备好嘲笑金在德的小弟们，场面看上去仿佛是恶魔携众恶徒在向金在德宣告：亲爱的幸运儿你好，欢迎来到地狱乐园！ 

金在德不甘示弱地想着，既然乐园的门票已经到手，那学长就别怪我金在德玩得太疯。

这场没有硝烟的战争随着上课铃的打响而开始。能力强大心思缜密的殷恶魔对战处于劣势但倔强不屈的金学弟，胜负结果好像已经显而易见。

殷学长在开场就以霸主的强势姿态先下一城，而他采用的战术竟然是！

……在金在德的书上乱涂乱画？

正当观战的小弟们惊愕于自家老大采取了小学生招数，一旁的金在德也不卑不亢地展开了反击。他选择使用大型近战武器——荧光记号笔，向殷志源的书本发起了挑战。

殷志源见对手敏捷的反击已经无法用武力压制，他慎重地将圆珠笔升级为黑色记号笔，于是战场很快从书本转移到了全身。

金在德最先负伤，白色的衬衫在心脏处被划上两个致命的叉，但主动亮剑的殷志源在半路中也被刺伤了胳膊和胸膛，留下两道长达五十厘米的荧光黄色“伤口”。金在德的脸颊被画上了猫胡子，殷志源的下巴被画上了狗舌头。若将他们的身体看作画布，那绝对是先锋实验派的行为艺术。

两人的战争打的是如火如荼难舍难分，周边甚至形成一道包围二人的无形结界，结界里气氛嗨到炸天，丢脸好像都是结界外后排观众的事。

终于，黑板前的老师受够了教室后方传来的吵闹，可一时怒火冲上头顶的他竟然也采取了小学式的处理方法。

“殷志源！李宰镇！破坏课堂纪律，给我出去罚站！”

教室的门嘭的一声在殷志源和金在德的身后关上，他们低着头并排站着，忍不住互相瞥了一眼，然后再也绷不住了，不约而同地指着对方笑到趴在地上起不来。

这一通打闹下来，金在德胆子也大到没了边，捏住殷志源的下巴摇了摇，“这可是我的杰作，学长怎么好意思用手擦掉，看看这个舌头多可爱。”

没想到殷志源也没生气，笑嘻嘻地揉起了金在德的小花脸。

“有本事咱俩今天谁都不擦掉。”

“好啊！谁怕谁！”

“现在就算是平局，加时赛敢不敢比？”殷志源已经想带小学弟逃跑出去玩了。

金在德马上心领神会：“学校旁边游戏厅这会儿人正少。” 

“拳皇街霸你学长我就没输过。”

“这不巧了嘛，我字典里也没找着过输这个字。”

“不废话了，走着！哥请了！”

5.

在几周的相处过后，殷志源不禁有时会猜想，可能是上天都看不下去他的生活过得有多无聊，才把金在德这个宝物送到他身边。

虽然一碰面就是吵吵闹闹，两人又太过合拍，以至于殷志源每次都想无尽地延长和金在德一起的时间。

就算不是在玩游戏或者斗嘴，哪怕是在课堂看他趴在桌上打瞌睡也是乐趣无穷。因为睡着了的金在德就像一只冬眠的小松鼠，抱着衣服蜷缩起来的样子简直和松鼠抱着自己柔软的大尾巴一模一样，而殷志源在那个时候就会以帮他遮挡阳光的名义趴在一旁，安静地将他一呼一吸之间抖动的纤长睫毛和微微嘟起的嘴唇都近距离收进眼中。

金在德在课上打瞌睡说到底也是殷志源的错。殷志源寻找各种理由不让金在德和他说再见的结果就是，总是熬到夜空布满星光，城市间末班车孤独地驶过，其他一起玩的人都互相道别离开了，殷志源还拉着金在德聊着说不尽的话在街上乱逛。

只要街边哪家酒屋还亮着灯，他一定会不听在德的劝阻迈进门里，这样到了半夜不得不回去之时，他便可以借着酒劲故意瘫在金在德身上，闻着他颈边新洗好衣物上淡淡的阳光味道。

他不知道自己怎么了，只想沉溺在这样的时光之中，或许，再多一点。

6.

金在德真的希望殷学长能放过他。

每天都玩到那么晚，有趣是有趣，可实在太累，等回到宿舍，还要被宰镇骂一顿，因为吵醒了刚睡着的他，这样下去宰镇可能要勒令在德搬出宿舍了。

好不容易洗漱完毕躺倒在床上，手机又开始蹦出消息，不用想都知道是殷学长。

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[小子，到宿舍了吗] 00:25（已读）

任谁看都是金在德：[恩恩，哥你呢？] 00:26（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[早到了] 00:26（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[今天的游戏战绩真的厉害] 00:28（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[怎么会有我这么神威的队长] 00:28（已读）

金在德已经有了不少经验，这个时候一定要顺着殷志源的话说，不然两个人又要吵起嘴架聊到天亮，这种事情发生过好多次了，还是快点表现出想睡觉的愿望吧。

任谁看都是金在德：[耶 队长威武（打哈欠）=_=] 00:37 （已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[你这表情……有什么不满，要造反吗] 00:37（已读）

虽然志源秒回，但明显他是在找茬，在德思考着该怎么避开雷区，眼皮却不听使唤地打架，他一下子睡了过去。 

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[怎么又不说话了(▼へ▼メ)] 00:50（未读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[金在德？？？] 01:00（未读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[金在德金在德！] 01:15（未读）

忽然响起的电话铃声把金在德惊醒，他迷茫地撑开眼皮拿起手机，发现是志源哥打来的电话，然而没等他接起就挂断了。

任谁看都是金在德： [太困了哥….刚才忽然睡过去了，放我去睡觉吧，明天早上还有课呢] 01：20（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[吓死了，还以为出什么事了，没事就好] 01:20（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[手机上再陪我玩一局] 01:22（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[真的，就一局] 01:23（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[玩嘛玩嘛] 01:24（已读）

这哥还真是有活力，金在德决定使出杀手锏，他知道此招对殷志源绝对一击必杀，然后就能安心去睡觉了。

任谁看都是金在德：[哥(╥╯^╰╥)] 01:24(已读)

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[……]01:24（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[好吧，去睡吧…] 01:25（已读）

任谁看都是金在德：[哥晚安啦(≧∀≦)♪] 01:25（已读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[这么开心嘛？]01:26（未读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[喂！下线也太快了吧！]01:28 （未读）

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[……] 01:30 （未读）

金在德其实在锁屏界面看到了志源哥的消息，故意没有再回复，看到志源哥被捉弄后一副懊恼的样子真是太有趣了。

他忽然有点后悔，看着志源哥的消息提醒，心里痒痒的，好想和他继续说笑着聊下去。

金在德回想起刚才在宿舍区的路上，两人都知道又到了要分开的时候，他低着头用脚踢着落叶，像是情绪没有变化似的继续附和着志源哥的话。不知道为什么，他不想走。

小子，你在分神啊，想什么呢。殷志源说着，走到他面前，捧起他的脸，端详着。金在德的心提到了嗓子眼，可是他不想回避这目光，想就这样看着他，任由月光在他背后飘零。

“要说老套的台词了吗？在我的眼睛里看到了星星？”

志源的嘴角上扬，这是在德最喜欢看到的表情，他隐约对志源哥的回答有了期待。

“你眼睛里的我实在是太帅气了。”

看来不应该期待的，也不知道在期待什么。

于是打闹着说了再见。

又一次说了再见。

再一次说了再见。

回想着说了十多次再见的这一幕，金在德在被窝里忍不住地笑出声来。

房间另一边的宰镇翻了个身，喃喃地说了句模糊的梦话。在德像是害怕被看到自己这幅傻笑的模样似的，马上也翻身背对着宰镇。还好宰镇没有醒过来，他松了口气。

要是能停留在那一刻就好了……

月光……落叶……他掌心的温度……眼中的自己……

金在德迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

熟睡之后，他的手机屏幕再次亮起，在安静的房间里，在他温暖的怀中，孤独地悄声亮着。

吃了恶魔果实罢了：[晚安] 02:45（未读）


End file.
